La vida de Maxie
by Nephra
Summary: Él ha estado viviendo.. lejos de la salud mental xP q summary más porkería, pero bueno. Va algo corto.


Un dinosaurio, un niño y sus amigos.. un pequeño relato de lo que Max vivió lejos de la salud mental.  
  
Ehem, no les recomiendo mucho leer esta.. 'cosa' la verdad es el deprimente resultado de un rato de ocio.. y ésta vez el pobre de Max fue la víctima xP  
  
LA VIDA DE MAXIE  
  
"Mirar hacia mi alrededor.. saber que mi vista no se topará con nadie... porque nadie quiere compartir conmigo esta soledad... un momento! O.o si alguien compartiera esta soledad conmigo, entonces no estaría sólo! ^O^" Oh, que brillante. Max era así de brillante cuando pensaba, cosa que solía hacer cuando... pues cuando no tenía nada que hacer, ¿no? "Hoy llegan Kai y Ray a Japón, eso me pone muy happy!!! ^u^" (N.A.-eso y la mosca que está pasando junto a ti) " O.O wow! Que linda mosca ^o^ le convidaré de mi comida para que crezca sana y fuerte" Max se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Dentro de la alacena de encontró un gran bote de.. azúcar? Déjenme ver... sip, es azúcar, bueno, como decía, se encontró 'como por accidente' ese enorme bote de azúcar (N.A.- Padres.. ¡Nunca dejen un enorme bote de azúcar al alcance de los niños! ;_;) lo abrió y metió un cucharón dentro, llenándolo del producto. "Mmm.." lo saboreó. "Qué rico, no sé por qué a papá no le gusta que coma de esto, ¿qué tiene de malo?" (N.A.- que te vuelves una especie de drogadicto optimista, ESO tiene de malo ¬_¬).  
  
Max se gastó el cucharón y guardó el resto de su dulce para otro momento. Ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.. un momento, ¿y la mosca? (Dentro de un enorme bote con un polvito blanco: MOSCA.- Bzzbssbhh!! (Traducción: ¡Sáquenme de aquí!) El rubio fue a la sala, ignorando la suerte de su compañera insecto, y prendió la televisión... "Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente.." (N.A.- 'fuma marihuana y consume cocaína' ¬¬)  
  
Niños idiotizados.- ¿Qué haremos ahora, Barney?  
  
Barney.- Uojojojo! (risa idiota) Veamos en la barney-bolsa! (N.A.- idiota!)  
  
"^^ El dinosaurio naranja dice que soy especial!!" pensó... supongo que ya saben quién, no? es como muy OBVIO ¬¬ ehem, como decía, cuando Max terminó con sus 'importantes asuntos' regresó a la cocina. Desde allí pudo observar un extraño y fascinante objeto. "Ohhh" pensó "¿Qué es eso, dinosaurio naranja?" D.N.- No lo sé, Max, pero tú eres especial, vamos, descúbrelo por ti mismo!.. (pensando) Rubio daltónico ¬¬ (N.A.- Dinosaurio drogado ¬¬)  
  
Max tomó el extraño y fascinante objeto y comenzó a correr en círculos (N.A.- Eso pasa cuando comes un cucharón de azúcar -.-) D.N.- o.o  
  
"Whoa! Dinosaurio naranja, ¿ahora qué hago?" D.N.- Mira, ¿ves ese botoncito que trae? Presiónalo y luego acercas ese extraño y fascinante objeto a cualquier cosa (pensando) MWAJAJAJA!! Se va a quemar tú casa! (N.A.- Y tu cerebro si no te sales de mi historia ¬¬)  
  
Y así lo hizo el inocente rubio. Cuando presionó el botoncito, una cosita amarilla muy extraña apareció y empezó a moverse, y como el amarillo se parece al naranja, Max decidió acercar al dinosaurio (que en realidad es fucsia) el objeto.  
  
-AHHHH!!! ¡ME QUEMO, MI DIOS DINOSAURIO MUERTO! (Tu Dios qué?? o.o?)  
  
Y el dinosaurio se tiró al suelo y comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro (N.A.- Sí, ¡muere! MWEJEJEJE!!!) hasta que sólo fue un esqueleto chamuscado tirado en la alfombra (N.A.- Que conste que te lo advertí)  
  
"¡Qué lindo! Ahora puedo hacer que te coman los perritos!" Max se tiró y comenzó a mordisquear los huesos (N.A.- Pobesito, tiene complejo de canino u.u Será que se miró al espejo? O.o). Mientras hacía esto, oyó que llamen a la puerta (N.A.- Y la puerta se fue o.o x'D) salió, y vio que se trataba de su equipo. Tyson, Kenny, Kai y Ray estaban allí parados con cara de 'hola Maxie' (N.A.- .... y cómo es eso? KAI NO LE DICE A MAX MAXIE, O SÍ??!) ejem, si bueno, con sus caras, mirando el hueso quemado que Max estaba comiendo.  
  
-¿Te sientes bien? -pregunta Ray.  
  
-¡Pefedo! -responde Max, y luego saca el hueso de su boca-. Vamos, pasen chicos, que bueno que ya llegaron, los extrañé mucho!  
  
-Max, Kenny y yo te vimos hace media hora ¬¬  
  
-Sí, y esta ha sido la media hora más larga de mi vida, bueno, excepto porque me acompañó mi amigo dinosaurio, ¡mírenlo! -y les muestra el hueso que tenía en la mano.  
  
Todos.- o.o  
  
(de pronto llega un dinosaurio amarillo)  
  
Max.- ¡Miren! ¡Es BJ, el dinosaurio púrpura que ayuda al dinosaurio naranja!  
  
BJ.- (pensando: No soy púrpura o sí? [se mira] Tendré que consultarlo, creo que soy daltónico)  
  
(N.A.- Bueno, en realidad no estoy muy segura de si se llama BJ ¬.¬ pero es ese amarillo cara de bobo con manchas verdes -.-)  
  
BJ.- Ejem, vengo en representación del Dios Dinosaurio Roto.. es decir, Muerto, se le acusa del consumo excesivo de la Barney-droga, el asesinato de una mosca y de nuestro Rey innato y representante legal Barney Drogadicson. Tiene derecho a gritar y a que lo acompañe un amigo.  
  
Max sintió un pequeño piquete en el brazo. Apareció su madre frente a él.  
  
Judy.- Maxie, pequeño, ¿te sientes bien?  
  
Max.- Sí, mamá ^^  
  
Judy.- ¿Volviste a ver a tu amigo naranja?  
  
Max.- No, mamá ^^  
  
Judy.- ¿Nada de nada?  
  
Max.- Nopes ^^  
  
Doctor.- Bien, creo que ya se ha recuperado. Puede llevárselo a casa, sean felices n_~  
  
Max.- ¡¡GRACIAS!! ^O^!  
  
(Una vez que la familia Mizuhara hubo salido, Max miró sobre su hombro.. extrañaría ese cuarto blanco u.u)  
  
Max.- ¡Pero en casa volveremos a vernos! n_~  
  
FIN.. EL ESTÚPIDO Y DESASTROSO FIN _-_  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Mmm, de nuevo escribí sin una finalidad clara, lo siento -_-U Y pueden ver que fui una autora muy metiche xP Dejen reviews!!  
  
MAX.- ¬¬ Nadie va a hacerlo.  
  
Bye ^^ 


End file.
